Love, Money, and Family
by YoyYoy
Summary: *Sigh* I'm sorry, I had to! Rei and Kira have been married for nine years, and have a happy life. How are things going for the rest of them all, though? And what surprises will test Kira and Rei's loyalty? OC warning *just kids, ya know* So read and ejoy!
1. Introduction: Meeting the Family

A/N: Hey all! I'm going to try my hand at a Mars fanfic! And luckily, no one is going to read it because, come on, who knows Mars? I hope ya'll don't mind OC's, they're going to be related to the plot, I just want Rei and Kira to have kids. Dun worry! OK, disclaimer: All characters belong to Fuyumi Soryo, the author of Mars.

Kira sat in the comfortable living chair, studying her easel. If only she could remember it. . . She glanced behind the easel at the crib. 'Mitsuko,' Kira thought. 'what a beautiful baby you are,' she smiled at her small child. She began to hum a lullaby, lightly sketching the outline of a mother on the easel. A mother, holding her child to her breast, resting her head on what seemed her life had been made for. Kira had done the drawing before, in high school. She had originally drawn it for her boyfriend, and in the end he had burned it. But now, she wanted to recreate it for her second child, Mitsuko. Kira sighed and set down the pencil, picking up an eraser and roughly erasing all she had done. It was no good, she could never remember how it went. She stood up and walked over to the crib, lifting her child from the soft bed and cradling her against her breast. She continued humming her lullaby, hoping to sooth herself as much as the child. Mitsuko was small, even though she was already a year and three months old. Kira gently rocked Mitsuko back and forth. Mitsuko opened her eyes and yawned, blinking up at her mother with the same grey, inquisitive eyes her mother was looking at her with. "Are you hungry?" Kira asked.

"Yah!" Mitsuko giggled. Kira smiled at her.

"Let's go eat lunch then," Kira said, placing Mitsuko on the ground and taking her hand. They walked together into the kitchen of the apartment. She picked up her daughter again, setting her in the high chair. "Let's see what we have," she said, walking to the fridge and opening it. She had been trying to talk as much as she could, to get Mitsuko used to words. "Hmm, do you want some eggs?"

"Yah!" Came Mitsuko's bubbly voice.

"All right then," Kira took out three eggs she had hard-boiled the day before and placed them on the counter, taking out a knife. She quickly shelled them and began chopping them into small, bite-sized pieces. She scooped them up and placed them on a plate, grabbing a fork and bringing the plate back over to Mitsuko. Mitsuko cried out happily and grabbed a handful of eggs, cramming them in her mouth. Kira smiled and sat down next to her daughter in a chair. Just then the door to the apartment opened.

"We're home!" called Rei. Kira jumped up from her chair and hurried to the door, embracing him.

"Hey, hey!" called a voice around her thighs. Kira looked down to see her five year old son. He pulled on her skirt, his small fists wadding up the material.

"What did you do today, Renzo?" asked Kira. The little boy jumped up and down excitedly. His hair was long, he refused to get it cut, and more towards a reddish tinge, like his mother's, and his father's bright blue eyes.

"Daddy took me to see bikes!" cried Renzo happily.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And they were loud and stuff!" Renzo was five, and would be starting school next month in September. Renzo let go of his mother and began running around the apartment, pretending to ride a motorcycle. Kira sighed, rolling her eyes and turning to Rei, smiling.

"So how was the boys' day out?" she asked.

"Great," replied Rei. "he wanted to see where Daddy worked, so I showed him the track. He was pretty excited," Kira grinned. "and how did the ladies fend at home?" he asked, taking off his shoes at the front door and walking into the kitchen, Kira following him.

"Oh, I just tried that painting again," Kira replied.

"How'd it go?" asked Rei.

"Not so good. I can't get the mood right," Kira answered.

"It's ok," Rei kissed her o the cheek. "just keep trying, honey," Kira grinned up at him.

"Would you mind finishing feeding Mitsuko?"

"Hmm? No, why?"

"Oh, I just feel a bit nauseated," replied Kira. "and a bit dizzy,"

"Then go lie down, I can handle two kids," Rei kissed her on the forehead and gave her a nudge towards the bedroom. Kira rolled her eyes and smiled to herself as she lay down on the bed. Almost instantly she was asleep.

Back in the kitchen Rei was cleaning up Mitsuko. She had finished eating and was crying to be let out of the high chair. Renzo was entertaining himself well enough pretending to ride motorcycles. 'So this is what nine years of marriage is like,' Rei mused. It had been three weeks since their eight year anniversary, and it was still taking time to sink in. Rei was twenty-seven, and Kira was twenty-six. They had had Renzo when Kira was twenty-one, and Rei was twenty-two. So far things had been going fine, and the family intended to keep it that way.

A/N: OK, please no flames. This is just an introduction anyway. If you don't like me having OC's, then sorry! They're just kids! Review please, and thank you for reading!


	2. Haircuts and Headaches

A/N: Chapter two! OK: None of my characters (except for Mitsuko and Renzo) and they belong to Fuyumi Soryo. And I'm sorry, I thought Kira and Rei got married in the Summer, but I forgot they just registered in the summer. They had to wait for Rei's birthday, didn't they? And that's on November 30th. But we'll pretend they celebrate it un the summer, ok? Good. And I'm experimenting with page breaks (again) so just bear with me!

At breakfast the next morning Kira announced Renzo needed a haircut. "It's getting so long," she said, fingering a lock. "maybe just to make it look a little less scruffy," Renzo ducked away from his mother's hand.

"It's fine!" he whined. Kira and Rei exchanged a look. It was always a battle to get Renzo to get a haircut.

"We won't get it cut too much, just a trim," Kira tried.

"But-" Renzo was unable to come up with an excuse so slumped back in his chair, glowering at his cereal. Kira sighed and looked at Rei, who had begun his war of getting Mitsuko to use a fork, and had nearly forgotten her own war.

"What time do you have to be at work today?" she asked him. Rei looked up at her, pausing in handing Mitsuko the fork.

"Uh, let's see, I think nine? Yeah, nine," he answered. "What time is it now?"

"Nearly eight thirty, you'd better get going," replied Kira. "What time are you going to be back?"

"I should be back around five, no worries," Rei said as he kissed her on the forehead, running out of the apartment just afterwards with a hurried goodbye over his shoulder. Kira smiled as she heard the door close after her husband. She then turned her attention to her children. "Renzo! Finish your breakfast! Mitsuko, please use a fork! Renzo, for Kami's sake sit up!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kira managed to get her children fed and dressed by 9:10. "I need to do some shopping, and then we can go get your hair cut, ok?" she said to Renzo as she picked up Mitsuko.

"I dun want to," Renzo mumbled. Kira sighed.

"Come on, I need to take you with me," she said. Renzo pouted but consented to walk with his mother out of the apartment.

"Bye bye!" Mitsuko called as Kira locked the apartment behind herself. She smiled, glad to know Mitsuko was talking more.

It took them ten minutes to walk to the grocery store. Kira had Mitsuko balanced on her right hip and Renzo by her side. "Let's see, we need seaweed, rice, more diapers for Mitsuko. . ."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The shopping went well, they got everything they needed in an hour and fifteen minutes, and were soon back at their apartment to drop the bags off. "Now remember, like it or not you have to get a haircut," Kira said to Renzo. The boy sulked and mumbled under his breath, but allowed himself to be led out of the apartment and outside. Kira balanced Mitsuko on her right hip and held Renzo's hand in her left.

It was about a ten minute walk to Harumi's Beauty Salon. The place wasn't too busy that morning, they could tell because Harumi herself was taking names and cutting hair. The family walked up to the counter. "One child's haircut," Kira said. Harumi jumped and looked up from where she had been writing. She then laughed.

"You scared me, Kira," she said, placing a hand on her heart. "Renzo's getting a haircut, then?" she asked.

"Yes," Kira said, smiling at her friend. Harumi came around the little desk and took Renzo's hand.

"Come on, this way," she said, leading the family over to an empty chair. She sat a booster seat in it, and motioned for Renzo to climb up in it. Renzo shook his head.

"Come on, Renzo," Kira urged. "it won't hurt," Muttering, Renzo climbed into the chair.

"So how have you been?" Harumi asked as she put a sheet around Renzo's neck.

"Oh not bad. We'd just like it trimmed a little, just so make it less scruffy," Kira explained.

"Will do," Harumi said as she got out a pair of scissors. "do you feel all right? You look a bit sickly," Kira shook herself from her daze and smiled at Harumi.

"I'm just a bit tired, and maybe a little bit of a cold. Nothing I can't handle," she replied. Harumi nodded, evidently not believing her. "Anyway, do you remember that painting Kurasawa stole from me in high school?" Kira said, changing the subject.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I'm trying to recreate it for Mitsuko,"

"Really? That's pretty nice. Did I get your ear there, sport?" Harumi asked Renzo as she cut past his ear.

"No," Renzo replied hesitantly. Harumi looked back up to see Kira looking pale.

"Hold Mitsuko," Kira said, shoving her baby into Harumi's arms and running to the back of the salon and out of sight.

"Kira?" Harumi called after her. Kira reappeared in a minute or so. "Kira, what happened?" Harumi asked worriedly.

"I threw up," she replied.

"You should go home and get some rest," Harumi said, putting a hand to Kira's forehead.

"I feel a bit dizzy," Kira admitted.

"I'll bring the kids home when I get a break, ok? You should really get some rest," Harumi walked Kira to the door and saw her off. Neither of the women spoke it, but they were both thinking it. The sings of pregnancy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Ok, sorry I've been busy, and feel grateful because after my trip this is the first story I updated. Anyway, Kira and Rei's kids' names have meaning, which I shall explain next chapter! I hope you all liked this one, even though it was short!


End file.
